


Panic is not a weakness it is a reflex

by malecs_lucky_star



Series: Almost Human Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Almost Human
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 07:19:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecs_lucky_star/pseuds/malecs_lucky_star
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Tumblr Prompt: John having a massive PTSD panic attack and Dorian helping him through it. Can be Jorian or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Panic is not a weakness it is a reflex

John tried to breath it had been a long time since he had had an attack like this one, he could only hope that it would pass before Dorian turned up what would he think if he saw John in this kind of state, surely he would realise how human John was and want nothing to do with him. These thoughts caused the panic to increase in a way it had not since he a Dorian got together. It had been something simple that had set him off a synthetic that looked like Anna it brought that day back into his head, the screams of his dying men, the look on his partners face, losing his leg  and the cold dead look in Anna’s eyes when he saw her. The images just kept going around in his head as the tears coursed down his face. Nothing he did seemed to stop the images and he could not get up because in his blind panic he had disengaged his synthetic leg because it seemed to be the route of his problems. So deep in his panic was he that John did not here the doors open nor did he hear the distressed sound that Dorian made when he saw him curled up into a ball in corner, the first John noticed of Dorian was when he wrapped his arms around John. Dorian began to make soothing noises but could not understand why John continued to become more panicked and upset.

 

The only thing going through John’s head was he knows how weak I am, the visions had gotten worse instead of Anna he was now seeing Dorian with dead lifeless eyes throwing the grenade that should have killed him. Unbelievably the thing that got through to him was not Dorian’s words but a drop of cold water that landed on his overheated arm. When John looked up he could not believe that there were what appeared to be tears running down Dorian’s face, seeing that John was calming down Dorian moved to get up. He was stopped by John who held his hand tightly after reassurance that he would be right back John let go of his hand which allowed Dorian to get a glass of water and a cloth from the bathroom.

 

Once they had gotten John onto the bed and he had drank the water it took another hour and a half to get his heart rate back to normal during which time Dorian kept him entertained by telling him about the fanfiction’s that had been written by the public about the MX’s and their police partners one about Richard and his MX had John both laughing and gagging at the same time. Once he calmed down John managed to fall into an exhausted sleep Dorian knew that when he woke up they were going to have to talk about this.

 

John woke up to the smell of fresh brewed coffee and noodles from his favourite restaurant which meant that he and Dorian were going to be having an uncomfortable conversation. John attached his synthetic leg and walked into the kitchen. Dorian let him eat in piece and did not bring up the elephant in the room until they sat down on the sofa.

 

“John man what happened back their” Dorian asked him.

 

“I had a panic attack Dorian I warned you that they happen sometimes” John told him looking anywhere but at Dorian.

 

“John I know that you were having a panic attack I have helped you deal with them before but you have always gotten better once I was with you, what was going on in your head man. I need to know so I can help you better next time.” Dorian explained while cuddling in closer to John’s side.

“I realised how human I am in comparison to you and how I will never be as sane I should be so when you turned up the panic got worse. I just could not escape from the visions of the past” John admitted. Early on in their relationship they had decided it would not work if they were not honest with one another.

 

“John despite what you think being human is not a bad thing, humans panic because it helps them to survive. John I love you because of how human you are and I got to be honest I think that one day you are going to realise how unhuman I am then you will up and leave me. Never be afraid to show that you are human John because it is what makes you, you rather than just another synthetic.” Dorian told him while running a hand through John’s hair a motion that always soothed the detective.

 

“Dorian you are human in all the ways that matter you even cry which makes you human… okay I see what you mean.” John sighed leaning against Dorian leave it to John to destroy his own argument with a single sentence. They did not speak much for the rest of the night but they did revel in each other’s company and Dorian continued to keep him calm.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this and don't forget that if you have a prompt for me you can find me at http://sherlock-lucky-star.tumblr.com or give me a prompt via review.


End file.
